


Take Me For A Ride

by allmilhouse



Category: Night Nurse (1931)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Slight extension of the final scene of the movie, with Mortie and Lora driving together





	Take Me For A Ride

Lora Hart had more than earned a fairy tale ending- riding off into the sunset with a hero. She was settling for reality- riding in the early morning traffic with a bootlegger, but she was happy about it, resting softly against his shoulder as the car continued down fifth avenue. 

“Alright there, sister?” Mortie asked, looking down at the exhausted nurse. 

She smiled back. “Just swell. And a little tired,” she amended, after stifling a yawn. 

He looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know, we make a kinda funny pair. You, a nurse, working alone to save lives. Me, an entrepreneur, one talk with the boys and I, uh.” He trailed off awkwardly. 

“Make problems disappear?” Lora suggested, smirking. 

He laughed good-naturedly. He always seemed to be in bright spirits whenever Lora saw him, even polite and friendly that first time, when he came to see her with a bullet lodged in his arm. Her fingers skimmed over his upper arm, and he turned to look at her. “Penny for them?”

“Just remembering the first time we met. I worry that you might be prone to professional scars.”

They reached a stop light, and Mortie paid the barest attention as they rolled to a stop. He smiled before pulling his arm back, and tugging her chin gently, his thumb tracing the red mark from where Nick had slugged her. “You’re no stranger to those yourself, sister.” 

She could get lost in those eyes, deep and warm, with a fond expression softening his whole face. He still held her face tenderly, as if waiting for her to make the first move. And Lora Hart was not afraid to take action when need be. 

The kiss was respectable, because Lora was a respectable girl. It was also sweet, because any bootlegger who stayed up all night to defend a woman’s honor had to be, even deep down, a real sweetie pie. They pulled apart, keeping things short and decent, but Lora kept her hand resting against Mortie’s silk shirt, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart of gold. 

He grew quiet for a minute, another rare moment of contemplation. “Does it really bother you? What I do?”

“No, I,” she paused, searching for the right words. “I’m disappointed you _exaggerated_ to me in the drug store the other day. But I’ve seen what so-called professional ethics can lead to. You helped save more lives last night than a few doctors and caregivers I could mention.” 

He smiled again, and she melted a little more into his chest. “You mean you could really go for me?”

The light changed, and she reached for the gear shift. “In a big way, bootlegger.”

**Author's Note:**

> why do I keep writing for characters who don’t have full canon names?? and why couldn’t I fit Joan Blondell’s character in this??


End file.
